Dolohov's Diary, Dominique & Me
by Quintin Black
Summary: Join Tom Doyle as he discovers his father Antonin Dolohov's previously unknown dark and dangerous past, whilst trying to juggle this with his final year at Hogwarts as well as trying to convince best friend Dominique Weasley to fall in love with him.


How did this happen? Dominique Weasley: best friend, part veela and my crush since first year is sitting with me on my bed. She's never even been in my house before! Well I suppose technically speaking if you ask my mum she'd say that she stayed the night once, but that's a different story and definitely not what it sounds like.

"Look, Tom, I know we've been friends for like, how long is it now? Seven years?" she asks me in a soft, gentle voice, which is very rare for her.

"You're forgetting the two weeks you ignored me last summer. Oh, and the two weeks you ignored me over the Ellie thing" I remind her in a somewhat bitter voice.

"Oh shh, you know how stubborn I can be" she says in an innocent, almost flirty voice before giggling a little.

Of course I bloody know that. That's one of her many so called 'qualities' that also include terrible mood-swings, occasional bratty outbursts, always having to get her own way, a new habit of smoking and of course the best of all, never having the feelings for me that I have for her. I suppose that's not her fault though.

"Bitch" I reply sarcastically.

She giggles a little before smiling at me. She rarely smiles at me like this. It makes me feel awkward. She only does this if she wants me to do something, or if she wants to get her own way. Of course she usually does as I fall for her cute innocent little Dominique act every time.

"So I was thinking. It's Tom's birthday, what do I get him? I mean, you gave me that voucher for the muggle clothes shop I like and made me that cake. I had work this weekend so didn't have time to make you a cake, I don't get paid until next week so I'm skint until then so couldn't get you any vouchers or anything either" she says sounding somewhat sad.

"It's okay Dom, you didn't have to get me anything" I say. In truth I wasn't really expecting her to get me anything. I knew she wouldn't go to the trouble of making me a cake like I did for her, I didn't expect her to spend any of her money on me either really. It would have been nice though.

"But I thought I had to get you something, I hope you'll like it" she says in a voice that makes me assume it's something shit. Oh god, I hate having to put on a grateful face and voice when I get something I don't want. I wish people didn't waste money on presents, why can't they just buy vouchers or just give the person the money instead to save the trouble of the receiver having to do their best thankful impression. It's almost as bad as opening a birthday card and then realising there's no money in it.

"Don't be silly, it's the thought that counts Dom" I assure her.

"Okay then. Close your eyes" she says excitedly.

I roll my eyes. She's probably going to slap me or something. I hope she doesn't, she's good at slapping faces. She has a mysterious look on her face. I don't like it. Reluctantly I close my eyes.

"No peaking!" she says as she notices that my eyes aren't fully closed.

I wait a few seconds expecting her to pull something out from her bag. It can't be anything that big if it's in her bag. It must be vouchers or money. Maybe it's some chocolate or perhaps it's a bottle of vodka. It probably is vodka, she knows I like that and she can get served now she's 17.

Suddenly I feel her soft fingers stroke my chin. I can smell her warm breathe grow closer to me and then her small soft lips press against mine. They've been this close before, it didn't end too well that time. I don't open my lips in-case this is an accident. But then she kisses me on my shut lips, then prizes them open with her tongue. She runs her fingers through my hair and starts kissing me, I reluctantly kiss her back as her hands move around the back of my neck and she starts kissing me more passionately.

In my head a thousand thoughts come to mind at the same time. What the hell is going on? How is this happening? Why is she kissing me? Does this mean she likes me? Am I going to get more than a kiss? Holy shit she's actually kissing me!

Her arms wrap around my stomach, she straddles me whilst still kissing me and the force of her leaning forward on me causes me to fall onto back. I lay on my back feeling weightless and powerless as our tongues collide. I've waited so ridiculously long for this moment. Listened in envy as she's told me about other guys she's kissed, even watched on jealously whilst witnessing her kissing another guy. But it was all worth it.

"Tom!"

She smells so good and is showing no signs of pulling away from this kiss. This is definitely real, it's definitely happening.

"Tom!"

I can hear her saying my name in my mind, it's like we're connected to each other in this moment. I knew we were always meant to be together.

"Tommm!"

That one didn't even sound like her! It's like her kissing me has made me feel like I'm on drugs or something. But this has to be better than any drug I can think of.

"Tom! Open your eyes!"

But she told me to close my eyes. And why would I open my eyes whilst kissing her, that's just weird. This feels so weird, to her this is just a kiss, but it's making me feel like I'm in dreamland.

"Wake up!"

Wake up? But I'm not really in dreamland. That was just a simile! I can't feel her as much now. Oh I hope I'm not passing out or something. That would be so embarrassing. Please don't pass out, not now, any time but not now. She'll never want to kiss me again!

"Come on, wake up Tom!"

That doesn't sound like Dominique's voice at all. That sounds like. Oh no, please no. My mind seems to get a lot less clear, I can't feel Dom's arms around me or her lips touching mine at all anymore. My eyes slowly and very reluctantly open. My arms still feel pressed against the mattress. My eyes adjust and I see someone standing over me. It's not Dom. She wasn't in my room. She wasn't on my bed. She didn't kiss me.

"Happy birthday Tom! You're seventeen now! It's so weird, it seems like only yesterday you were a little baby!"

Thanks for waking me up from that dream Mum. Thanks a lot.


End file.
